Fire Alarm
by KokoLolo
Summary: America, France, England and Canada are rooming together in a hotel after a long World Meeting. A fire alarm was the last thing they expected that night...


**A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia.**

After a long meeting in Pennsylvania, the nations could be easily deemed tired. They each practically dragged themselves into the hotel building to pick up their room keys then head up to sleep. England was second to arrive at the hotel, wanting to get as much sleep as he could. It would, after all, be very rude to fall asleep while the meeting is running and that wouldn't be gentleman-like, now would it?

He picked up his room key, dreading to find out who his roommates would be, then headed to the elevator. England had just pressed the floor number when he heard a familiar, annoying voice shout from across the hall, "England! Waaait! Hold the freakin' door open, man!"

Eye twitching, England reluctantly held the doors open to let the free nation inside. Once the doors slid shut, America grinned at his former brother, "Some meeting today, huh?"

"Like every other meeting," England shrugged, halfheartedly.

"Yeah…" America paused, rocking on his heels before asking, "So what room did ya get?"

"Eighty-nine; why do you ask?"

"Whaaat?" America's eyes widened in excitement, "Dude! That's sick! You're my roomie!"

"Pardon?" England arched a bushy eyebrow in disbelief.

America let out an exasperated sigh, "England, we've been over this. When I say 'That's sick', it means-"

"I understand that, but… we will be rooming together?"

"Yep! You're eighty-nine, I'm eighty-nine…" America then spread his arms out, "We're rooming!"

"Oh, goodie!" England rolled his eyes, sarcastic.

"Aw man, it'll be like a sleepover!"

"America?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the bloody hell up!" England snapped as he stepped off of the elevator.

"M'kay…"

**XxX**

Unlocking the door to their room, England strictly told America to get to sleep as soon as everything is unpacked.

"Why do we have to? I'm not tired…" America whined, arms crossed.

"Because if we don't, we'll miss important details!" England replied, as he slammed the door in Canada's face.

"But Englaaand!"

"What do you suggest we do, then?" England glared at the blond. Canada was fumbling with his room key, trying to unlock the door. America remained silent, thinking of possible ideas of fun. Finally, the door slammed open, to reveal the Canadian, glasses askew, Kumajiro under his left arm while the suitcase remained at his feet.

"Bro, what up?" America waved at his brother. Instead of replying, Canada directed a glare at England before stumbling inside.

"Could be better," Canada sighed in reply, dropping his things on the bed, including his polar bear. America's face suddenly brightened, "Guys, I have an idea!"

**XxX**

"Bonjour!" France greeted as he shut the door behind him, "So who is rooming with… what are you doing?" He stared at the trio, rather enjoying the sight. America was stripped of his shirt while England was in his boxers. Canada stood on top of the bed next to them, only in boxers and a flannel. The three each held a pillow over their heads, ready to smack the other.

"Uh…." Canada was the only one who could manage to speak during the silence.

"What are you three doing?" France repeated his question, a seductive tone underlining it.

"Well, see, uh…" America frowned, wondering how they had come to this.

"America came up with the idea of strip pillow fighting…" Canada replied, dead serious.

"Pardone moi?" France blinked, confused, "How do you play… 'Strip Pillow Fighting?'"

"When you hit the wall, you have to remove one piece of clothing!" America stated with a thumbs up.

"…I want to play…"

"The game just ended!" The three replied in unison.

"We should probably get to sleep, anyway," England added, glancing at the clock, "It is nearly midnight,"

"Yep, and we're tireeed," America yawned, stretching.

"…Well, that's a disappointment," France regretted missing the game.

"It is…" Canada agreed, faking his sadness.

**XxX**

Everyone was snuggled in their beds, dead asleep at 1:36 in the morning. England opted to sleep on the floor with Canada, since he didn't want to sleep with the other two. France and America were given the pleasure of their own beds. Said American was sprawled across his bed, snoring loudly while the other three slept quietly.

All was swell until….

_**May I have your attention please. May I have your attention please. A fire has been reported in the building. A fire has been reported in the building. Immediately head to the stairs and exit the building. Immediately head to the stairs and exit the building.**_

America stirred in his sleep, mumbling something about 'Captain America.' England remained still, breathing heavily while France just smiled in his sleep, not the least bit fazed by the constant ringing. Canada's eyes shot open, sitting up, completely confused. Then it hit him.

A Fire.

The alarm began it's second round of announcements and Canada jumped to his feet, tripping over England as he hurried to the lamp on the dresser to turn it on. Meanwhile, America had finally woken from his dream and was scurrying to grab his boots. After turning on the lights, Canada raced to get his shoes on, tripping over England yet again.

"God damn it, England…" Canada said through clenched teeth. He quickly jumped back up onto his feet and grabbed his dress shoes that were lying on the bed before putting them on. It was just then he saw what America was wearing.

What the...

He was wearing nothing, but his underwear and his boots in which he was tying at that moment. Canada stared at his brother, mouth agape.

"What's up, Canadia?" America asked, noticing his brother staring at him.

"You're going out in THAT?" Canada hissed, face palming himself, "Get a SHIRT on."

"…You're such a mother sometimes…"

"Will you two gits shut up?" England muttered, staring at the wall, dark circles under his eyes.

The two brothers at once went silent before screaming with flailing arms, "THERE'S A FIRE IN THE BUILDING. WE'VE GOTTA GO!"

"…What?"

"Listen to the guy!" America shouted while pointing up at the ceiling, running over to wake France up.

"He means the recorded alarm…" Canada elaborated for England who nodded in response.

"FRANCE GET YOUR ASS UP!" America shook the nation awake. France sat up, managing a glare at the personification despite how early it was, "What is wrong with you?"

"Dude, don't tell me you don't hear the alarm…"

"What about the alarm?" The Frenchman crossed his arms, stubbornly.

"France, please get-" Canada tried coaxing the nation out of bed.

"There's really no need to-"

"France, get out of the bed or you'll die!" Canada snapped, completely losing his cool. The personifications froze in their positions, looking over at the Canadian in utter disbelief. England was the first to snap out of his shock, pointing out, "There's still a fire in the building…"

At once, everyone raced out of the room. They shuffled down the hallway to the staircase to hurry to the ground floor. Many thoughts were said aloud as well as many questions asked amongst the world's nations as they filed down the staircase. Many of said questions couldn't be answered, for no one didn't witness the fire.

"Wait, where's America?" England was first to realize the American wasn't with them.

"Isn't he with us…?" France frowned, eyes scanning the small group.

"He's smart enough to come down during a fire," Canada reminded them, before pausing, thoughtfully, "Well, at least I hope so."

"That's not very reassuring…" England scanned the man, trying to match a name with the face," Ah… who are you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hey guys!" America seemed to have transported out of nowhere. The group jumped up in surprise when they heard the familiar voice.

England was, naturally, first to react, "America! Where the bloody hell were you?"

"I ordered pizza… and grabbed my wallet,"

"I can't believe I raised you…" England muttered, in awe on how the former colony became like this.

The conversation stopped abruptly when they heard instructions from the hotel manager to head outside and wait until they were indicated to go inside. The order was obliged by everybody in the building.

Now outdoors, many people who had rushed to get out of the hotel realized what they were wearing was not appropriate for the chilly air nipping at their bare skin. Canada was lucky enough to had the senses to keep his flannel on before going to bed, but a pair of boxers couldn't prevent his legs from shivering. He thought he was worse off until he noticed America, who had not taken the Canadian's motherly advice, was wearing only his undergarments and boots. England had the decency to put on pajamas before going to sleep and France…

"France, where are your clothes?" Canada's jaw dropped at the sight of a nude Frenchman standing before them.

"You didn't give me time to get dressed!" France replied, not the least bit embarrassed,

"Why did you go to sleep naked, anyways?" America gave the man a confused look.

"I have my reasons."

"O-kay, then," America took a few steps away from him, "So whaddya think started the fire?"

"I would say Angleterre, but he wasn't cooking," France teased the Englishman.

"What's that supposed to mean, frog?" England demanded, seething with anger.

"Hey! No need to get pissy!" America leaped in-between the two. He quickly remembered that France was naked and side-stepped as far as he could get.

"It was probably India and Prussia…" Canada answered, mind drifting to those two specifically. They were known for throwing parties or even entering one uninvited. With India being a follower at times and Prussia always the leader, they were bound for trouble.

"WHAT!" A scratchy German accent yelled from across the crowd. By some miracle, Prussia heard Canada who was paling by the second. Several nations were pushed aside to allow Prussia and India to enter the group. India looked flat-out guilty and slightly annoyed when the Prussian shouted, "You can't just go accusing people without any real proof!"

"There's a lot of proof…" India sighed, holding his head.

"There isn't any proof that we got into a drinking game with India's rice beer then tried to burn glass on the carpet!" Prussia smugly said, smirking.

"Oh yes, no proof at all…" Sarcasm dripping off of India's tone.

"And hell, you can't prove that we tried stopping the fire by throwing it in the garbage can!"

Cue India face palming himself.

"How are you not drunk?" England asked, baffled by how sober they were.

"We only made it through one round before Prussia got the idea…" India said with a tired sigh.

"Hold on, we didn't say we started the fire or that any of this happened!" Prussia said after giving India a glare.

"Why'd you follow through with that ridiculous idea?" Canada stared at the Indian waiting for an answer.

"I was tired…" India shrugged as if that explanation alone was enough, "Why do you follow through on what America says?"

"I can only prevent him from doing so much." England replied, gesturing towards America.

"My pizza's here!" America announced, strolling into the clearing.

"Why is the pizza here before the firemen and ambulance?" France questioned, staring blankly at the pizza box.

"'Cause only in America, pizza delivers faster than a firetruck and ambulance!" America beamed at this before frowning, "They should hire those pizza men as drivers, I mean seriously, they know all the shortcuts while the medical peeps don't."

"You did not just call people 'peeps,'" Prussia said with narrowed eyes.

"I so did!" America grinned, shoving a pizza slice in his mouth.

"Let's not start anything!" Canada and India intervened before a fight could even begin.

**XxX**

After an hour of waiting in the cold night weather, every country was finally able to return to their rooms… except for France who had been arrested for public nudity. Prussia had been let off the hook for speaking German instead of English, confusing the officers. India was ignored by the policemen; they both assumed he was innocent, completely disregarding the look of guilt that was glued to his face. It was discovered, to everyone's relief, that nobody was injured during the small fire which was extinguished by the hotel manager with a fire extinguisher. It turned out the firemen didn't need to come nor the ambulance.

"That frog had it coming for him!" England said with confidence.

"That's just cold…" America shook his head in disgust at the Englishman.

"You're lucky you weren't considered naked," Canada added, holding back a smile.

"Shut up, bro!" America elbowed the nation, laughing, "So, who brought their room key?"

"America, didn't you put yours in your wallet?"

"Why would I do that? I only keep money in there!"

"You didn't even think of grabbing the key did you?"

"Not at all!"

**A/N:**

**Not my best piece of fan fiction, but I think it's still publishable! I had half of this written for a while before I finally finished it. :P It took me a while to pick this back up, too.**

**The whole fire alarm shebang was based off of a real even that happened while I was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Only the fire alarm and forgetting the room key part. The rest was absolutely made up by my weird imagination.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review if you have the time!**


End file.
